The Logic Behind Love
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: A genius philanthropist from Japan is moving to Pasadena, California, for a job as a Physics Professor at Caltech. She thought it was going to be a walk in the park, until she met the girl she'd be living with. Clearly...there was such a thing as parallel universe, and she was in it.


The Logic behind Love

**Summary: A genius philanthropist from Japan is moving to Pasadena, California, for a job as a Physics Professor at Caltech. She thought it was going to be a walk in the park, until she met the girl she'd be living with. Clearly...there was such a thing as parallel universe, and she was in it.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/The Big Bang Theory**

**Pairing: Hee...hee...hee...**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Scientifically Created Headaches**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter One: Audacious Newcomer**

**-x-x-x-**

"Leonard~!" A blonde girl with an annoyed expression made her way into the apartment across the hall from hers. Within the walls of this apartment was not only very loud star trek music, but a rag-tag team of nerds without any style what-so-ever. "Leonard, can you turn down your star trek music and...oh my...wow..."

The sight, in which she walked in on, was one that consisted of two stark naked men lying on two gurneys with white towels covering their buccaneers down under. Sheldon and Leonard looked between one another, dressed in science coats and holding clipboards, Sheldon was in the process of hooking up a wire to something that the blonde thought looked suspiciously like a toaster.

"Oh...hello Penny, this..." Leonard looked at the naked men in his and Sheldon's living room, "This really looks worse than it is."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's some kind of experiment that Sheldon talked you into performing, probably trying to see if a heartbeat can send electricity through a wire and start up the toaster and make him some toast...or something...but right now, I need you and your roommate to put a silencer on the stereo before I silence it myself!"

"...for the record, it's not just any toast...its Cylon toast...and it's not star trek...its star wars."

Penny stared at Sheldon for another second before shutting the door and walking back to her apartment. The music was silenced, no doubt by Leonard, and she continued with what she was doing. Three years she's known the duo, and at this point, nothing surprised her. After being happily broken up with Leonard for so long, and seeing the many men that she did, no longer was she getting hit on by Howard Wolowitz, and Rajesh Koothrappali had long since started talking to her. If she remembered correctly, Bernadette Rostenkowski, her best friend, was now engaged to Howard, and Amy Farrah Fowler was planning on, after a year and a half, moving to first base with Sheldon Cooper. Yeah, Penny didn't quite understand the _'dynamic' _duo either. Mark the sarcasm...Priya Koothrappali, Raj's little sister was still dating Leonard Hofstadter...not that she cared...actually, for the first time in a while, she didn't care. Not about her romantic life, or anyone else's for that matter; she had something entirely unrelated to worry about.

"_**Ahhh~!"**_

"..." She glanced to the shut door and smiled half dazed, "Looks like Howard came to see Leonard...what fun..." She poked her head out to see Koothrappali and Wolowitz standing in the hall with the door slammed shut behind them. They looked faint and wheezy. "Hey guys, you want to come over and give me a hand."

"As opposed to going inside the 'man cave' catering to male testosterone?" Howard asked, glancing behind him at the door to Leonard's and Sheldon's apartment. "Yeah, we'll help."

"Wonderful, I need some help moving these boxes out to my car,"

"..." Raj leaned over and whispered something in Howard's ear.

"Good question," Howard entered the room where Penny was taping up a box. "Penny, Raj wants me to ask you, what exactly is inside the boxes and why are you getting rid of t─OH MY GOD...you're moving..."

"...I'm not moving, Howard!" She laughed, "I'm going to be having a roommate, she'll be moving in this Saturday, and so I need to clean up the spare room and make the place look nice."

Howard laughed, "That's silly, it will last less than a week and they'll realize your really a slob and move back out. You should let them see your apartment messy so that they know exactly what they're getting into before they unpack and get settled in."

"..." Penny stared at him and threw one of the shirts she'd been holding at him, "Just grab a box,"

He put the shirt down and grabbed one of the boxes, "Where is this stuff going?"

"Goodwill,"

"What? All of it?" Howard glanced inside at some of her things, "You could sell this stuff on E-Bay and make a pretty penny from it."

Penny slowly looked at him and smiled, "Bring all the boxes to my room, and get out. I no longer need help moving things."

The two boys shared a look, but did as told before she kicked them out.

"Not like she'll go into my room anyway," Penny said as she looked at her room and then the rest of her apartment. Aside from her room, it was spotless, perfect for her roommate-to-be.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: First chapter is kind of short, but hopefully that wont bother you guys too much, I'll update when I can! Tell me what you think~**


End file.
